Pelos Olhos da Lua
by Hakura Kusanagi
Summary: SIRREM,NC17. Uma Lua diferente faz de Lupin alguém tão imprevisível quanto o próprio Lobo. Será que Sirius descobre o que está acontecendo com seu namorado.Beta Hirenkoi, não a culpem muito.


_**Pelos Olhos da Lua**_

_Hakura Kusanagi_

Um dia chuvoso em Hogwards, uma manhã chata na Grifinória...

Por que estava assim tão para baixo?

Lupin ainda permanecia a olhar a chuva torrencial que caia lá fora, deixando o céu entre branco e acinzentado, seu humor estava melancólico como nunca e não fazia idéia do motivo.

Sentiu os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem como os de um animal, quando o vento gelado atingiu o pequeno canto em que estava sentado perto da janela. Seus braços envolveram ainda mais as pernas e o pijama pareceu ficar ainda maior na sua pessoa, o rosto fino e magro adquiriu a tonalidade pálida da pequena luz que vinha da entrada e os olhos mórbidos viram o reflexo da pessoa que acabara de entrar. Por minutos quis que ela não tivesse voltado da aula, que ainda estivesse sentado na carteira com as plantas desagradáveis de sua professora e não ali, não vindo vê-lo!

Lupin voltou a focalizar as gotas que escorriam pelo vidro e de repente achou muito interessante apostar em quais das duas venceriam!

Sim, tinha algo muito sério com ele para estar assim, para não querer a presença dos braços acolhedores de alguém tão querido que nesse exato momento estava chegando a milímetros dele.

"O que tem de tão interessante nessa janela, Aluado?"- a voz dele era grossa, mas suave, podia afastar todos ao seu lado com um grito como podia encantar com dois sussurros.

"Está chovendo muito, não está!"- ele não queria ter que conversar, não queria ter que sentir seus dedos se aproximando passo a passo dele, mas por que não! Ele o amava, não amava! Que pergunta idiota, é claro que sim, eles eram amantes a mais de 4 anos, como não podia amar alguém depois disso tudo! Remus ... Remus... o que está acontecendo com seu cérebro hoje?

"Muito! Fala sério, está caindo o mundo lá fora! Não tem como chegar lá fora sem um feitiço impermeabilizante! Mas quando pretende sair desse quarto, daqui a pouco vai estar atrasado para a aula! Eu vim aqui te buscar!"- seus dedos tentaram tocar nos braços do namorado, mas só tentaram porque antes mesmo de conseguir encostar Remus já estava retirando-o do lugar e procurando espaço para descer da bancada.

Sirius não falou nada, porém seu olhar de quem não havia compreendido nada se fez e virou os olhos cinza até os seus, procurando uma explicação.

"Eu já estou indo, vou trocar de roupa."- ele fingiu não entender aquele olhar e desviou a atenção dele de si, caminhando em passos rápidos até o local onde ficavam suas roupas e seu material.

"Eu espero, querido."

"Melhor não, acho que vou te atrasar e sabe como ela fica quando chegamos atrasados!"- estava enfiando agora a cara pelo meio de suas peças de roupa como uma forma de evitar que Sirius pudesse encará-lo e perguntar algo que nem mesmo ele sabia como responder.

"Mesmo assim eu vou te esperar, James deve estar lá e pode segurar o nosso caminho."- ele riu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que aquela situação estranha estava fazendo.

"Meu caminho nunca está seguro, Black. Lembre-se eu sou o monitor!"

"Uh? Você está bem, Aluado?"- dessa vez não dava mais para disfarçar, alguma coisa de muito errada estava acontecendo com seu namorado. Ele só o chamava de Black quando a coisa era séria! Mas o que de errado podia ter feito, não se lembrava de ter aprontado nada nos últimos dias? Na verdade, andava tão calmo...

"Eu estou bem."- os olhos castanhos que se voltaram para Sirius não pareciam estar nada bem, tinha alguma coisa esquisita neles, pareciam enevoados e tão tristes... a figura toda dele parecia estar triste!

"Não está mesmo! O que eu fiz?"- o moreno passou os dedos preocupados pelo rosto do namorado, tentando fazer com que desse um pouco de atenção, mas ele teimava em se afastar do contato, teimava em se encolher naquele corpo frágil que tinha. E isso significava problemas, ou ele tinha feito algo muito sério com Remus (sem saber, logicamente) ou Remus não estava muito bem do corpo, da cabeça, do que diabos fosse!

"Não fez nada."- ele não conseguia olhar mais para seu próprio namorado! Como isso era possível? E por que estava sendo tão agressivo com ele, se não tinha feito nada? Se o problema era com ele mesmo, que não tinha vontade de sair daquele quarto, não tinha vontade de sentir o contato quente de Sirius em sua pele tão fria, não tinha vontade de nada a não ser se enroscar nas suas cobertas e dormir até ficar velho!

Por isso tudo que deu passos para trás e continuou a colocar o resto da blusa, fechando a calça e procurando os sapatos com uma velocidade que nem mesmo sabia possuir.

"Se não fiz nada, por que não olha para mim? E por que me chamou de Black?"- ainda estava tentando compreender o que era aquela situação que se formara.

"Eu não sei! Agora vamos mudar de assunto, certo! Vamos para aula, que é o que podemos fazer de melhor nesse exato momento!"- a voz forte, séria e num tom que não aceitava mudanças de idéias.

"Espera... droga... Lupin! O que houve? O que diabos está acontecendo aqui!"

"Venha, ainda a tempo de chegar na hora!"- ele puxou a imensa bolsa do sofá, enroscou o cachecol no pescoço e em passos rápidos se dirigiu para a porta.

"Mas... mas..."- os braços esticaram para o vazio ao ver que Remus já estava no corredor e teve que correr muito para alcançá-lo e durante todo o percurso para a sala não conseguiu arrancar nada do garoto sem ser ruídos desagradáveis que pensou que somente ele pudesse produzir quando estava de mau-humor.

Quando colocaram o pé na sala, James já esticava os braços para indicar o lugar guardado para ambos com seu sorriso típico na face.

"Caras, vocês escaparam por pouco! Olha! Lá vem a dita cuja!"- ele apontou para uma professora com o ar de séria na face e já colocando a matéria no quadro com sua varinha.

"Abram seus livros e vamos começar a aula de hoje!"- um silêncio fúnebre tomou conta do local e num minuto todos estavam copiando a matéria e lendo o livro ao mesmo tempo.

Muitas horas de dor e sacrifício para aqueles que nunca foram bons naquele monte de transformações e outras fartas e divertidas horas de quando bolhas fedorentas explodiam ou um grupo de fogos de artifício se formava no meio do nada, porém nada se transformava.

"Vocês são uma negação! Só alguns vão se salvar de uma recuperação aqui, escutaram, não!"- a professora estava apontando para Remus, James e Snape, como as poucas exceções do bando de incompetentes que tinha como aluno.

"Humph! A culpa não é minha se esse sapo idiota não quer ter nada além de manchas rosa na pele!"- Sirius resmungou, olhando para seu sapinho que mudava de aspecto a cada segundo e parecia ter amado as variações róseas. Saltando a cada toque da varinha do garoto e coachando em desespero quando no último havia virado um boi malhado de rosa .

"Hahahaha! O sapo acabou de mostrar a tendência do dono. MUUU!"- Snape falou, fazendo um gesto desmunhecante com uma das mãos e os tons sonoros afeminados.

"Eu não sou que nem você, Snape! Não desfilo pelo quarto bicha de Sonserina de camisola pink!"- e Black mostrou um dedo não muito amigável na direção do outro jovem que não pode deixar de bufar de ódio, seus amigos prontos para defender a honra de toda a Sonserina.

"Podem vir todas as flores juntas!"- James falou rindo e segurando a sua varinha na direção deles acompanhado de Sirius.

"O que vocês estão aprontando?"- a professora deu um berro de colocar cada um dos alunos nos seus devidos lugares em instantes e mais ninguém teve a capacidade de esboçar uma só palavra depois disso.

"Por favor, senhor Black, tente pelo menos fazer uma transmutação que esteja nos meus pedidos, isso já vai ser uma evolução!"

"Sim, senhora!"- ele sacudiu a cabeça contrariado e deu dois toques com a varinha no boi pintado e o que ganhou foi uma explosão de faíscas, uma fumaça fedorenta e depois o animal virando uma vaca com rabo de sapo.

"Droga! Essa merda não vai com a minha cara!"

"O que o senhor falou?"

"Ele quis dizer, que errou as palavras."- era a voz de Remus, levantando e dando mais dois toques no bicho do amigo e sussurrando algumas palavras, em instantes ele mudou para uma borboleta azul que voou pelo local, posando nas mãos da professora que o parabenizou com um sorriso.

"Bravo! Você simplesmente merece ser o monitor! Dez pontos para Grifinória!"- a professora deu dois tapas no ombro do jovem e começou a desfiar as lições de casa para o resto da turma.

"Você tem que aprender a ficar de boca fechada, Sirius. Tente estudar mais que vai acertar as palavras, não é tão difícil assim, até mesmo James consegue!"- os olhos eram acusadores e não pareciam os que ele conhecia, aquilo não era uma simples bronca, tinha algo mais. Sirius não estava entendo nada! Que mal tinha feito para ganhar tamanha patada?

"Eí! Eu sou bom nessa coisa! Afinal, foram anos de persistência! E eu até tento ensinar ao Rabicho, né!"- o garoto minguado e gordinho, sacudiu a cabeça arrumando o material para ir para outra aula com seus amigos.- "Não disse!"- James deu uma piscadela e riu, o clima entre aqueles dois estava pesado desde que colocaram os pés na sala de aula. Isso já havia notado...

"Tem certeza que não joguei um balde de água fria em você enquanto estava dormindo? Isso justificaria."- ele estava ficando irritado com aquilo.

"Só estou falando a verdade."- aquilo não estava vindo de sua boca, tinha alguém o possuindo só podia ser essa a explicação! Mas de alguma forma seus nervos estavam todos a flor da pele.

"Remus..."- o moreno ia soltar algo, mas foi imediatamente impedido pelo amigo ao seu lado.

"Nossa! Essa doeu, Aluado! Já te disseram que a verdade dói, cara! Agora vamos parar com essa discussão que não vai levar a nada e ir logo para a melhor de todas as aulas... Artes das Trevas!"- ele se jogou no meio dos dois e envolvendo os braços em seus pescoços arrastou-os juntos para as escadarias de Hogwards.

Não foi um dia agradável, os dois pareciam que iam se alfinetar a cada instantes e Sirius não sabia mais o que fazer para dissipar o que quer que tenha feito ou para pelo menos descobrir o que causo essa estranha mudança de personalidade no seu amado. No fim, quem ajudava a acalmar os ânimos era James Potter, que também não entendia o que havia acontecido com seus dois melhores amigos, mas não podia deixar o over Lupin estraçalhar com Sirius por qualquer coisa.

"É hora de matar a fome, pessoal!"- James falou com um sorriso.

"A melhor hora de todas!"- Rabicho teceu seu comentário enquanto enfiava metade de um empanado de frango boca a dentro.

"Você não vai comer?"- os olhos preocupados de Sirius se voltaram ao amante.

"Não estou com fome."- e este emburrou os lábios num bico, afastando o prato da sua frente e observando a chuva que não parara de cair lá fora o deixando ainda mais esquisito.

"Qual é o problema entre vocês dois, ein?"- James cutucou o amigo e sussurrou.

"Se eu soubesse..."- ele deu de ombros.

"Você falou alguma besteira ontem?"

"Não."

"Brigou com alguém?"

"Não."

"Beijou alguém que não era ele?"

"NÃO!"

"Você machucou o Remus quando estavam fazendo sexo?"

"Nunca!"- ele já estava ficando impaciente com as perguntas do amigo.

"Hum... então... uhm... não sei!"- James levantou as mãos aos céus.

"Ajudou bastante, Pontas!"- Sirius deu um grunhido contrariado.

"Alguém já pensou que o Lupin pode não gostar de dias chuvosos!"- era a voz fraca e incerta de Rabicho, que se preocupava no momento em engolir sua sobremesa.

"Ele é um lobo, não um gato, Rabicho!"- Sirius bufou.

"E sem contar que já choveu outros dias e ele nunca ficou assim."- James completou.

"Eu só quis ajudar."

"Ajuda mais quem fica calado."

"Calma também Pad, o Rabicho não teve más intenções e só porque o seu namorado ta brigado contigo não significa que você tem que brigar com o mundo!"- o jovem deu um sorriso amigo e voltou os olhos novamente para Aluado que realmente parecia estar seguindo seu apelido, observava a chuva lá fora caindo e acompanhava com os olhos cada raio que subia aos céus nem prestando a mínima atenção na discussão ao seu lado.

"O que ele tem, Pontas?"

"Eu não sei, Pad, mas acho melhor descobrirmos se isso ficar sério, não vou agüentar ter um outro genioso ao meu lado!"

"É.. é melhor... vou tentar conversar com ele no intervalo."- e os dois sacudiram a cabeça em concordância.

Na hora do intervalo, Remus se sentava no meio do salão da biblioteca, pesquisando alguns livros e a cada toque da varinha as páginas se abriam e as vozes ressoavam pelos seus ouvidos as questões perguntadas.

"O que eu tenho?"- ele sussurrou e uma das pequenas fadas que agora riam ao seu lado repetiu a pergunta.

"O que eu tenho?"

"Sim, o que eu tenho?"

"Não tem nada."- ela riu de sua face emburrada, de seu olhar perdido e de suas mãos tentando pega-la.

"Tenho alguma coisa, eu não sou assim!"

"Você não se lembra, mas foi assim há muito tempo atrás. Muito e muito... mas vocês tem memórias curtas..."

"Como assim?"

"Você é assim, vai se lembrar logo... logo, lobinho! Hihihi!"- ela deu uma suave risadinha e assim que os ruídos de alguém se aproximando surgiram, ela rodopiou sobre si mesma e desapareceu para dentro do livro novamente.

"Com quem estava falando, Lupin?"- era a voz de seu namorado e aquela sensação desagradável surgiu de novo, uma vontade de brigar, de simplesmente afasta-lo dali nem que fosse a força! Mas por que ia querer algo assim, justo a pessoa que foi a primeira a se aproximar dele, a querer ser seu amigo e depois ele o amava, não!

"Com o livro, não percebeu que estou estudando?"- os olhos castanhos, se transformaram em amarelos e Sirius se viu refletidos neles e pela primeira vez teve medo daquela estranha pessoa que estava ali na sua frente. Pois aquele não era seu Lupin.

"Poderia ir com calma, eu não fiz nada para te agredir! Não venha com quatro pedras nas mãos sem mais nem menos!"

"Desculpe..."- o garoto o viu puxar o ar do fundo dos seus pulmões e depois falar de novo, como para se controlar, a fúria em seus olhos morrendo e o carinho que tanto conhecia e amava brotando.- "Eu não estou nos meus melhores dias hoje, Sirius, não me pergunte por que, pois também não faço a mínima idéia do motivo."

"Eu juro que gostaria de ajudar, mas..." – os dedos tentaram encontrar seus cabelos desgrenhados, hesitando em tocá-los e ganhar mais uma patada, mas dessa vez não aconteceu nada, somente o ronronar dos lábios do amante ao seu toque.

"Tudo bem, eu me sinto melhor agora, só quero dormir."- estava mentindo, só conseguia se controlar melhor isso sim.

"Querido, você não tem uma supervisão agora?"

"Eu posso faltar um dia, arranjo uma desculpa qualquer depois. Agora quero ir para o quarto e dormir."- os carinhos do namorado aumentaram e sacudiu a cabeça não dizendo mais nada ao passar os braços por sua cintura e pegar o material dele da mesa se dirigindo a saída.

Os dois caminharam num silêncio mútuo até adentrarem pelo quarto da Grifinória, onde Sirius esperou o namorado tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Olhou atentamente para o relógio e sabia que para a próxima aula ia chegar atrasado, porém pelo menos ia colocar Lupin na cama e deixa-lo bem protegido de qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo de errada.

"Durma com as fadas e sonhe comigo!" – ele deu um beijo em sua testa e sorriu, colocando os cobertores até seu queixo e indo.

**

* * *

O outro dia não foi melhor, a chuva não havia diminuído nem um pouquinho e o frio agora dominava a escola. Todos pareciam visivelmente desanimados com tempo que não mudava menos uma pessoa, que levantara com o pé esquerdo com certeza.**

"Por que, eu não fiz nada?"

"Acha nada ficar molhando as meninas para descobrir a cor de suas calcinhas!"- o garoto remoeu em algum lugar de seu corpo minguado e colocou um bico enorme, não podendo esconder que fizera mesmo isso. O monitor estava pegando no pé de qualquer um hoje! O que deu nele, não era assim tão chato!"

"Sabe o que acontece com você agora, né!"- ele bateu os pés no chão e o olhou com severidade.

"Sei... sei... limpar o ninho das corujas! Ai ninguém merece!"

"Exatamente e isso será anotado na sua ficha! Agora boa sorte com as corujas, elas não costumam estar felizes quando chove."- puxou a caneta e a caderneta e começou a escrever o nome do menino, que saia para sua triste penalidade de cabeça baixa e resmungando os palavrões que conhecia na sua curta vida.

"Outro!"- James exclamou ao vê-lo passar ao seu lado com o olhar de miserável.- "Deus pai! Que os bruxos o perdoem, mas o que ele está fazendo não tem graça!"

"Graça, olha para mim, vê se estou com cara de que estou contando alguma piada, Potter!"- o olhar dourado reluziu e o jovem quase tinha certeza que aquilo não era olhos humano.

"Cuidado, Lupin, isso mata!"- se referia justamente aquilo, aquele retorcer de lábios selvagens e a face esquisita.

"É bom então, não provocar."- Rabicho sussurrou aparecendo ao seu lado do nada.

"Oh! Quer me matar de susto!"- o jovem Potter deu um pulo e voltou o olhar para o pequeno amigo atrás dele.

"Não provoque, eu já tive a prova que ele não está de brincadeira mesmo. Fui só pegar uma traquinagem emprestada e ganhei uma hora horrível daquele quadro que acha que sabe cantar!"

"Você estava como rato?"

"Estava, mas ele sei lá me viu, me cheirou... não sei o que fez e nem como, só sei que me descobriu com a boca no doce! E o Lupin nunca foi de abusar do seu cargo de monitor..."- o garoto deu um suspiro desanimado ao pensar na tortura de uma hora ouvindo ópera sem nem poder fingir que não estava escutando.

"Oh! Tem algo de errado hoje aqui!"

"Sim, Potter, vocês não deviam estar aqui no corredor falando besteiras e sim indo para a aula de adivinhações que está para começar."

"Estamos, indo! Não precisa gritar senhor monitor!"- hoje realmente o dia seria interminável. Estava começando a acreditar que o seu amigo havia sido transmutado para algum lugar que não era mais seu corpo! E onde estava Sirius nesses momentos!

A aula de adivinhação...

"Eu não consigo ver nada sobre uma folha de laranjeiras, só as linhas verdes."

"Pad, você precisa usar a criatividade, não aprendeu ainda! Essas aulas são somente para aqueles que tem o dom..."

"O dom da viagem, só se for Pontas!"- ele resmungou tentando ver se naquele monte de folhas algo saia e não estava com humor para isso.

"A Lilah e o Aluado estão vendo algo na bola de cristal, pelo menos assim parece. Espero que ele veja algo que acalme seu humor!"

"Que humor! Uma pedra é mais agradecida do que ele!"- nem ele estava acreditando nas suas palavras, só que definitivamente sua paciência para entender o namorado tinha ido por água abaixo naquela manhã.

"Nossa, pelo visto o over Lupin também o atingiu essa manhã!"

"Sua sorte, não estar presente quando ele acordou! Não levou uma mordida de presente!"- ele mostrou o pescoço marcado por toda a arcada do jovem lupino.

"Ta brincando? Ele resolveu guardar seus dentes para a prosperidade em você, é! Hahaha!"- o garoto abafou uma risada.

"Não estou brincando, James! Ele avançou em mim quando quis dar um 'bom dia' para ele."- os dedos passaram pelo local dolorido, e revirou os olhos.

"Não precisa me contar os detalhes, eu dispenso! Não quero nem imaginar que 'bom dia' foi esse, tarados!"- fez uma cara de nojo e escondeu uma risada.

"Não é para rir! Eu fiz o de sempre, nada além disso. Só que ele não fez o de sempre, grunhiu para mim... e quando digo grunhiu, digo literalmente, depois quase me acertou uma joelhada e por fim avançou no meu pescoço como se quisesse me carregar para fora da cama assim!"- suas mãos se sacudiam e não percebera quando praticamente a turma inteira estava olhando para a direção dos dois, tentando entender o que acontecia.

"Os senhores, viram algo? Falem para seus amigos o que presenciaram nas folhas da vida?"- a professora estava realmente empolgada, acreditando que os dois haviam presenciado algo fantástico.

"Er..."- Sirius bem que tentou.

"Nós presenciamos que por essas linhas da vida, que tudo vê esconde do mundo... ela nos mostra que o dia vai ser longo e chuvoso... provavelmente não veremos a luz do sol por um longo tempo, muitos mistérios acontecerão daqui para frente."- James surpreendeu a todos com sua voz séria e convincente.

"Exatamente isso professora!"- o amigo confirmou.

"Parabéns! Mais 10 pontos para Grifinória e vocês não precisam fazer os deveres."- ela deu um sorriso feliz.

"Essa mulher é louca!"- Sirius teceu o comentário.

"Vamos ir embora, antes que ela mude de idéia."- James falou puxando o amigo para o pátio.

"Vocês mentiram de novo! Não viram nada naquelas folhas igual a todo mundo!"- era a voz de mais um dos garotos que não iam com a cara deles.

"Da próxima vez sejam mais espertos e saibam usar o cérebro, Sonserina!"- James estava rindo e apontando para mais três colegas do grupo que surgiram.

"Cuidado com o que falam ou o seu amiguinho monitor pode descobrir a farsa e manda-los para Azkaban!"- era outro muito insultado respondendo.

"Não fale do que não sabe!"- Black grunhiu.

"Olha só o descerebrado falando! Hehe! Querendo proteger seu namoradinho ou querendo ganhar mais mordidas dele! Cuidado que ele pode te matar numa dessas!"

"O QUE!"- antes que Sirius pudesse pensar em levantar um dedo na direção do garoto que pronunciou essa difamação, o som de um corpo chocando contra a parede do corredor foi escutado e por sorte não visto por nenhum dos professores ou seria suspensão na certa!

"Repete o que disse, se for homem!"- era Remus Lupin, com a varinha em punho e parecendo bastante furioso, bastante diferente, bastante qualquer coisa menos ele mesmo!

"O que você fez..."- um deles ainda tentou dizer algo, mas o olhar terrível que veio do monitor os deixou paralisado de medo.

"Alguém está disposto a continuar a insultá-lo e a mim?"- ele apontou a varinha na direção do grupo.

"Nós nos entendemos mais tarde!"- os rapazes bufaram ajudando o amigo a se levantar e saíram correndo dali.

"E você..."- ele olhou feio para o namorado, que de repente achou os pés bem interessantes.

"O que tem eu?"

"Você vem comigo, temos aula agora se lembra!"

"Oh..sim..."- e seguiu o lupino acompanhado do amigo que também não estava entendendo muita coisa e nesse momento não queria falar nada com medo de algo pior ocorrer.

E na aula de Artes das Trevas...

"Vocês devem usar um ataque e o outro defender, certo!"

"Sim, senhor!"- os alunos começaram e um em questão estava esperando receber o ataque, uma pena que Sirius não acertou de primeira.

"Tente de novo, seu inimigo bloqueou seu ataque, Black."- ele estendeu a varinha e gritou duas palavras.

"**_Petrificus Totalus!_**"- a voz de Sirius ecoou forte e ressonante.

"**_Impedimenta!_**"- foi o bloqueio de Lupin.

"Parabéns! Exatamente como devia ser!"- o professor bateu nas costas do moreno e sorriu, aplaudindo alguns dos alunos que acertaram.- "Agora vou ensinar algo para ajudá-los quando alguma criatura das trevas atacar, isso lhes dará tempo de fugir, pois se for forte demais não adiantará muita coisa e o que ela pode revidar será pior!"- ele ergueu a varinha, disse a palavra primeiro levando a pequena cobra ao longe e depois a imobilizando.

As vozes dos alunos começaram a surgir.

"Comece primeiro senhor Black, senhor Lupin vai tentar ataca-lo, certo?"

"Sim senhor."- e foi o que fez, com os movimentos da varinha.

"**_Immobulus!_**"- o rapaz usou-a ao ver o ataque que viria, o problema é que não esperava o reflexo imediato quando o lupino que deveria ficar paralisado de repente saiu do transe e ao ser lançado longe as pernas se chocaram com uma das paredes a qual usou para saltar e desviar do segundo ataque e em uma velocidade aparentemente inumana foi com dentes e garras para cima de Sirius.

Sim! Dentes e garras! O rapaz tinha certeza que estava vendo isso quando todos os alunos começaram a gritar sem entender o que o monitor estava fazendo em cima do amigo, grunhindo e arreganhando os dentes com os olhos amarelos brilhando no escuro que de repente se tornara o local.

Seu uniforme começara a ser rasgado com que identificava sendo as unhas de seu namorado e se não fosse os olhos grudados nele para dizer que não estava sonhando, diria que ele estava bufando como um animal no seu pescoço.

"Lupin! LUPIN! É você!"- suas mãos estavam tentando segurar seus ombros e para-lo de algum jeito enquanto gritava no meio de outras vozes na sala escura.

"Nunca use algo fraco para controlar alguém mais forte do que você!"- a voz era dele, mas o tom rústico e o bufar quente lembravam do Lobisomen que um dia encontraram de perto.

"Lupin! Largue o Sirius!"- o som estridente de James, puxando com força os ombros do lupino quando um dos raios atingiu o céu que ficara menos negro do que nos outros dias.

"Acalmem-se crianças, é apenas uma falta de luz! As velas devem ter ficado nervosas!"- o professor riu.- "Os garotos da Grifinória estão bem?"

"Estamos ótimos professor."- James gritou, puxando com o máximo de força que podia Lupin de cima do amigo, seus olhos observaram a mudança nos do amigo e soltaram um suspiro de alívio, sabendo que seja lá o que o dominou tinha ido embora.

"Lupin! Você está me ouvindo?"- Black sussurrou e quando notou o namorado observando para o teto.-"O que viu?"

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo..."- ele sussurrou e imediatamente puxou sua varinha e se dissipou das mãos de James, saindo correndo da sala de aula.

"O que ele viu, Pad?"- o garoto encarou o amigo, intrigado.

"A Lua. A Lua está cheia!"- ele apontou para os céus.

"Mas... droga, é isso que não me lembrava! A Lua cheia em 7 anos! Merda!"

"Precisamos ir atrás dele!"- os dois seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que o lupino havia tomado e instantes estavam no quarto deles.

"Que diabos de lua é essa, James?"- um olhou para o outro e depois para o céu que visivelmente tinha a Lua cheia da coloração mais estranha de todas, o seu tom avermelhado lembrava sangue.

"A Lua Vermelha, que só aparece de 7 em 7 anos! Eu andei lendo sobre isso quando comecei a achar que o Lupin não tava muito legal, só que no meio da correria me esqueci de contar! Oh... droga olha só isso!"- o rapaz apontou para o salão principal e depois para onde ficavam as camas e o que viram foi um rebuliço total, tudo rasgado, móveis de cabeça para baixo e objetos quebrados, as coisas de Remus estavam reviradas e ele parecia ter procurado algo e não encontrado.

"Ele definitivamente passou por aqui e procurando alguma coisa!"

"Mas o que?"

"Eu lembro de ter lido algo sobre a pedra da Lua..."- James agora estava procurando sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa enquanto falava.

"A pedra, ele um dia me contou algo dela, que seu pai tinha dado de presente para sua mãe e depois que ela morreu ele ficou com o anel. Mas o que essa lua tem de diferente das outras?"

"Ela faz com que o lado animal dele tome conta da parte humana, é como se tivessem duas personalidades! O primeiro sintoma é a depressão, depois ele fica agressivo e por fim no dia que a lua completa seu ciclo e começa a fica totalmente cheia com o tom de sangue, o controle desaparece e o animal domina totalmente a mente do humano sem necessariamente ter que assumir a forma de lobisomen!"

"Isso é sério! Nós temos que encontra-lo, se ele não achar essa pedra, o que acontece?"

"Sei lá, a pedra parece que mantêm os efeitos colaterais menores, mas eu não sei de mais nada, não deu tempo de terminar de ler!"

"Como assim?"

"O monitor da biblioteca me expulsou a bengaladas porque estava fora do meu horário de estudo!"

"Merda! Vamos logo! Temos que alcança-lo!"- Sirius se envolveu na capa junto com o amigo e ambos desapareceram passando pelas portas e saindo pelas saídas secretas para longe do colégio.

"Ele deve estar longe há essa hora, consegue vê-lo no mapa?"

"Sim, olha ele andando aqui e bem rápido pelo visto, está se afundando na floresta!"

"Se bem conheço ele, deve estar procurando um lugar para se prender pelo resto das noites!"- o garoto falou preocupado enquanto adentravam pela floresta.

"Melhor nos transformarmos, vamos chegar no lugar mais rápido assim!"- Black foi o primeiro a assumir a forma de cachorro e já corria como um louco para a última direção apontada pelo mapa de onde seu namorado estava.

Em segundos pôde-se ouvir os uivos agonizantes vindo de dentro das árvores, logo dava para ver o lupino se jogando contra os troncos delas, seu pequeno corpo parecia ter ganho vida e sua face contraia-se de dor a cada trombada que dava na madeira rodando em círculos no meio da chuva e dos relâmpagos. O cachorro negro parou na clareira e seus olhos cinza seguiam a pessoa que rodopiava como louco pelo meio das árvores, erguendo a face e uivando, os caninos a amostra e o bufar de dor e agonia não paravam.

Um latido e Lupin voltou a sua atenção para o animal, suas mãos pareciam ter virado garras e apontavam para a direção dele, depois tornaram a se movimentar para o peito se automutilando com a intenção de cessar com aquele ataque animalesco que o dominava.

Padfoot correu em seu caminho, latiu várias e várias vezes, mostrando os dentes para fazê-lo lembrar-se dele, para que parasse com aquilo. Porém nada adiantava e Lupin agora tentava fugir do cachorro, se lançando no meio das árvores.

"Não!"- era James, que acabara de chegar e em instantes lançou um feitiço para criar uma barreira em torno da clareira, fazendo com que seu amigo se chocasse diretamente nela, não uma mas três vezes consecutivas e grunhindo tentou acertar o garoto a sua frente com suas garras.

"Quero sair!"- um grito, um som que nenhum deles conhecia e essa era a voz daquele que vivia dentro de Remus Lupin.

Padfoot latiu novamente e com os dentes puxou os panos da calça rasgada do amigo, mas o que ganhou foi um safanão que o lançou longe.

"Pad!"- James ia entrar, ia ajudar, mas ao ver o cachorro levantando, sacudindo a cabeça e bufando como se quisesse dizer que não precisava, cuidaria de tudo sozinho, não fez nada.

Dessa vez saltou na direção de Lupin, jogou-o no chão e de algum jeito queria impedir que o monstro o dominasse. Outro grito e o lupino começou a assumir a sua forma animal também, o enorme lobo jogou para longe o cachorro e dentro de instantes os dois estavam lutando um com o outro. O cachorro negro avançava e o lobo o unhava pelo rosto, ganindo de dor e preparando outro ataque afastando as patas traseiras e pegando impulso para dominar o animal. Seus dentes cravando pelo pescoço, ganhando sacolejos, grunhidos e uma luta de garras que não parava.

James não sabia se interferia ou se deixava que os dois se entendessem, apesar de que não via uma forma daquele lobo ser controlado, cada vez mais ele lançava seu amigo longe pelos troncos das árvores, já via os pequenos machucados surgindo e sentia que Remus não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era mais e com uma simples pegada de jugular mataria o cachorro!

Então, ele viu o enorme cachorro negro pular de volta para cima do lobo e dessa vez alcançar o pescoço, mordendo com vontade suficiente para o outro animal gemer de dor e cair no gramado a mercê do vencedor. Pad não o machucaria além do necessário para controlá-lo, mas não ia soltar enquanto não o reconhecesse e de repente o humano estava de volta, sua face ferida em diversas regiões, seu peito lanhado e cheio de roxos. Os olhos amarelados brilharam e James pensou em avançar nesse instante para dentro da barreira e tirar Pad de lá antes que morresse, porque a força que Lupin jogou-o para o outro lado da clareira deve ter quebrado todos os ossos dele! Só que não deu tempo, no mesmo instante Lupin estava se lançando a uivos e rangeres de dentes no caminho de Pad que havia se transformado novamente em humano.

"Você não vai me controlar!"

"LUPIN! SIRIUS!"- Potter berrou e sua varinha estava aposta para contra-atacar.

"LUPIN!"- Sirius gritou quando sentiu o corpo ser dominado pelo do namorado, sua cabeça tonta só enxergava olhos e dentes ao seu caminho, as garras estraçalhando o que sobrara de seu uniforme e nesse momento ele viu o anel nos dedos longos do lupino.

"Ele está com o anel, James!"

"Mas... mas... não funciona!"- ele ia entrar de qualquer jeito.

"Fica aí!"- seu rosto pálido se voltou para o amigo que não teve opção sem ser recuar e esperar.

Sirius levou uma das mãos até a que estava com o anel, parando no ato em que outra unhada vinha em cima dele, os dedos envolveram os seus e os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

Uma luz estranha cruzou o caminho, parecendo sair exatamente do anel, a pedra começou a ficar visivelmente azul e explodiu em estranhos cristais coloridos. Lupin ainda olhava profundamente para Sirius, suas mãos juntas aquecendo pouco a pouco, seu rosnar diminuindo, mas sua face animal ainda presente.

"Lupin, você está me ouvindo?"

"Ele te ouve, eu te ouço... melhor do que nunca!"- os lábios voaram nos do namorado e as mãos soltaram das suas, o anel ainda intacto e brilhante, os dedos entrelaçando nos ombros machucados e maiores e mais fortes do que o dele, só que nesse momento Lupin não parecia nenhum pouco o frágil da situação.

Suas garras rasgavam cada peça de roupa que ainda pudesse existir no seu caminho, sua língua lutava com a de Sirius, que no momento estava atordoado demais para pensar. Depois os caninos desceram para o pescoço já machucado pelos dentes do lobo e sugaram gota por gota de cada líquido vermelho que escorria, seu corpo pequeno e forte esfregando pela pele do namorado, trazendo a excitação por seu órgão rígido, a pele pálida do lupino adquirindo as tonalidades da Lua acima dele. A chuva encharcando ainda mais os dois corpos nus no campo e os uivos de diversos lobos ecoando como uma doce canção de amantes por toda a região.

Remus deslizou a língua pelo peitoral trabalhado do amante, bebeu cada gota de chuva e suor misturados ao sangue que estavam lá e ao alcançar seu baixo ventre ergueu a face para a direção do luar e o corpo se contorceu numa postura animal, uivando para ela como um lobo.

Os cabelos desgrenhados sumiram no meio de suas pernas e as mãos prenderam os punhos de Sirius acima da cabeça como se ele de repente pudesse ficar maior do que o amante.

"O que está acontecendo! Algo me diz que estou vendo coisa demais!"- James sussurrou, sentindo-se corar com a cena e entendendo que tudo havia se resolvido, retirou a barreira e desapareceu da clareira em segundos.

"Lu... lu..."- não conseguia terminar a frase, não conseguia nem pensar direito, seu corpo inteiro estava pegando fogo e sua mente de algum jeito tinha ficado interligada com toda a natureza a sua volta, porque somente isso para explicar os sons de lobos nos seus ouvidos, as vozes da floresta na sua mente, o ronronar de um cachorro ao seu lado... Pad... era Pad dentro dele, querendo sair! Querendo brincar! Isso era impossível! Que diabos tinha nessa pedra que não parou Lupin de virar o que estava virando, mas ao em vez disso o deixava sentindo seu lado animal batendo na sua porta?

"Eu sou seu e você é meu... SÓ MEU!"- um bufar e seu pênis foi envolvido por uma boca deliciosa que conhecia muito bem, depois mordido, chupado languidamente e por fim gozara dentro dele.

E não parou aí, Sirius sentia os dedos invadindo seu interior, um por um entrando e saindo, abrindo espaço para mais um, abrindo espaço para que chegasse a sua próstata e o fizesse erguer as pernas num embalo e cair de novo no gramado molhado. Depois a língua lá, numa pressão deliciosa e que nunca tinha experimentado antes, as unhas arreganhando suas coxas, arranhando até fiapos de sangue escorrerem por ela e então ele o viu! O viu como nunca antes! Lupin, subindo pelo corpo dele, encaixando-se no seu interior em uma forma meio humana meio lobo, que parecia crescer de repente na sua frente ao possuí-lo sem perdão!

Lupin o envolveu com volúpia, sua boca na dele, seu corpo se esfregando no seu conforme o embalo de entrada e saída o deixavam enlouquecido de tamanho prazer. A voz era grossa e não mais suave como costumava ouvir nos seus ouvidos, aquela pessoa que estava fazendo sexo com ele era um animal, mas também era seu amor, pelos beijos que vinham e iam a cada estocada, pelas mãos carinhosas que envolviam seu pênis para que os dois sentissem o mesmo prazer juntos... era seu Lupin, em um estado diferente, mas era ele!

"Eu te amo! Eu te amo!"- Sirius gritava, urrava enquanto os dedos de ambos se uniam para ir mais fundo em tudo aquilo, suas pernas apertando a cintura do seu lupino e trazendo-o junto a si.

A luz do anel se tornando avermelhada e um único uivo escapou ao sentirem o orgasmo dominando os dois avassaladoramente.

Os dois caíram exaustos cada um para um lado do gramado.

Lupin foi subindo aos poucos pelo corpo do amante e com a língua lambeu várias vezes o rosto sonolento, seus olhos mais calmos o encararam e nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita, pois sabiam o que fazer. Sirius tomou a forma do cachorro negro e Lupin do lobo enorme acinzentado.

Em instantes, os dois estavam se cheirando e brincando em reconhecimento até Padfoot latir, mostrando o caminho de casa, para onde foram.

Ninguém os viu chegar, como não os viu tomarem banho e se enroscarem nas cobertas juntos, sem muitas palavras. Os beijos começaram e dessa vez Sirius reconhecia o amante, conhecia os pequenos suspiros de prazer, o corpo pequeno embaixo dele, as mãos tímidas de encontro a sua, a boca saborosa que envolvia a sua e por fim o prazer que os dois sentiam juntos.

"Você está bem?"- os dedos frágeis tocaram em seu rosto, procurando dessa vez fazer os curativos necessários.

"E você?"- ele também fazia o mesmo.

"Estou me sentindo eu mesmo. Desculpa te machucar, querido."

"Eu não vou morrer por isso! Mas eu fiquei preocupado... o que houve?"- cada um procurava vestir o outro no silêncio do quarto.

"Não me lembrava dessa Lua, sinto muito. A chuva, a sensação de querer ver você longe de mim, de não ser eu mesmo... isso tudo me fez esquecer de que existia essa possibilidade."

"Não tinha uma lua cheia nesse dia certo! Ou será que estamos todos loucos?"- ele passou os braços pela cintura do namorado e o fez se aconchegar em seu colo conforme acariciava os cabelos desgrenhados.

"Não... não tinha. Eu era muito novo quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez, por isso deixei que acontecesse de novo e quase machuquei meus melhores amigos."- seus olhos tristes o encararam.

"A culpa não é sua de esquecer, devia ter o que ... sete anos!"

"Isso mesmo. Mas essas coisas não se esquece! Ainda mais quando elas podem matar alguém!"

"Sshh... não pense assim, querido. Você foi esquisito, deu medo em certas horas, porém... o sexo foi ótimo!"- o sorriso sacana surgiu e Sirius levou um soco de leve na barriga.

"Idiota!"

"Hehe! Mas por que a pedra não funcionou? Estava com ela e mesmo assim, nada aconteceu."

"A pedra só funciona quando estamos do lado de quem amamos. Foi assim com meu pai e minha mãe, foi assim comigo e papai."

"Está querendo dizer que só funcionou por minha causa! Por que estava do seu lado?"

"Huh huh!"- o lupino sacudiu a cabeça duas vezes e ronronou ao sentir o calor gostoso dos lábios do amante em sua boca.

"Isso é a prova de que fomos feito um para o outro!"

"Ainda tinha alguma dúvida?"- ele sorriu.

"Duvidas! Não nenhuma! Só que você vai ficar normal daqui para frente, né! Eu não vou acordar com você arrancando meu pescoço fora?"

"Enquanto eu estiver com o anel, serei normal até o fim da Lua Vermelha. E não se preocupe seu pescoço vai ficar debaixo da sua cabeça como tem que ser."- seus dedos enrolaram nos fios negros do moreno e ele beijou suas mãos quando passaram pelo seu rosto.

"E nós não vamos mais fazer sexo selvagem?"

"O que está querendo insinuar com isso? Que o sexo que eu faço não é bom o suficiente, senhor Sirius Black?"- os olhos amarelados voltaram a brilhar.

"Calma! Não me olhe com esse olhar fatal! Não disse que não gostava do seu sexo, disse que gostaria que mais vezes você me virasse do avesso como fez hoje!"- o sorriso brotou e ele riu, sentindo o lupino enfurnar o nariz por seu pescoço e dar leves mordidas lá como se estivesse chamando-o para mais uma noite louca.

"Eu posso te mostrar outras formas amanhã, ainda será Lua cheia, não me provoque, Sirius Black!"- ele grunhiu, bufando em seguida e mostrando os caninos arreganhados na sua direção.

"Uhmm... Aluado, acho que vou adorar ver esse seu lado animal de 7 em 7 anos na minha cama!"

"Grunf!"- foi o som que escapou dos lábios do jovem, depois ele o derrubou de novo para cama e um uivo ecoou naquele fim de noite em Grifinória.

Na noite seguinte todos acreditariam que os lobos estavam invadindo Hogwards e que haviam se escondido no lar dos grifinorianos e principalmente... todos estavam acasalando...

Fim.


End file.
